


Ancient Legend Returns

by Defender_of_hidden_realms2



Category: LEGO Legends of Chima
Genre: Eventual Laval/reader, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defender_of_hidden_realms2/pseuds/Defender_of_hidden_realms2
Summary: Ariel always thought she did not belong anywhere. Until a stranger came to her house, threatening to kill her. While her mom protected her, she ran to the river and fell in, finding herself in a whole different world. Meeting Laval and the gang, she finds out about her past and will realize that everyone, including her, has a place.From Fanfiction.Net now to Wattpad, Archive of Our Own, and Quotev
Relationships: Eris/Rogon (Legends of Chima), reader/Laval(Legends of Chima)
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

The Legend of Leona

Long ago, in the land of Chima, the tribes lived in peace. The lion tribe were the guardians of Chi, along with another tribe. This tribe was different from the other animals' tribes. But they were accepted, despite their outward appearance. Everything was perfect and balanced. Till one day, a man named Eargerus decided that he wanted to claim the Chi for himself. It wasn't long before the tribes discovered his plans. Soon all the tribes fought against the Odd tribe.

The war brought hate and bitterness to all of the Odd tribe. All except for one teenage girl, named Leona. She, along with her friends, tried to stop the war but failed. The Chima War continued until a black hole appeared in the sky. Seeing this as a great danger, Leona and her friends warned the tribes to stay away from the hole. All but the Odd tribe evacuated to a safer area. Seeing the hole, the Odd tribe turned and fled to the safest place they knew, their temple. Which unfortunately was in the path of the black hole. This course of action led to the disappearance and the extinction of the Odd tribe from Chima. All except for Eargerus and Leona.

As Eagerus watched his tribe vanish before his eyes, he grew furious. His anger led him to vow that he will destroy the other tribes and avenge his. He picked up the chi he stole and begin to run toward the tribes to begin the massacre.

Leona, however, stopped him, causing Eargerus and the tribes to see that her heart, soul, and loyalty belong not to her tribe, but to all the tribes and to Chima. But her actions caused her to battle against her dear friend. The battle between Odd tribesmen's friends grew long and hard until Eagerus lost his balance and got sucked into the black hole.

The battle was over but left Leona severely injured. The tribes took her to the Lion Temple to heal. But while she was resting, the hole grew bigger. As soon as she recovered, she went back to the land of her tribe. Her friends followed her and tried to stop her. She, however, had other plans. Pulling out her chi and summoned her chi spirit, Leonya, she turned to her friends and told them, "Listen, my friends. While I was resting, I had a vision. Eagerus will return but in the body of one of his descendants. He will return to finish what he started. But there is hope. One of my descendants will come and protect Chima. She will have hair as red as fire and eyes as blue as the chi orbs themselves. She will have my abilities and a love for Chima. She will also inherit my chi spirit. She will face many difficulties and trials. But I trust that your descendants will help her. And you will guide her through your spirits."

Those were her last words before she went to the hole and let herself be sucked in. The hole grew smaller till it vanished. Heartbroken that their friend sacrificed herself for all of Chima, they made a decree saying that the land of the Odds to be left alone. They also decreed that to remember the warrior protected Chima from a great disaster, that day was to be declared Leona Pasha De Pawtum, which means Leona the purest of all warriors.

As centuries passed, the legend of Leona was forgotten. But the tribes of Chima still celebrate Leona Pasha De Pawtum to this very day. But those who haven't forgotten still hold on to the prophecy, hoping that someday, Leona's descendant will come to Chima and save them from the wrath of Eargerus.


	2. Chapter 1: Arie

On Earth…

"Arie, dear. Arie!" called a grown feminine voice. "Where is that girl?" A middle-aged woman stepped out of the doorway and onto the porch. A breeze blew by, lifting her curly reddish hair. "Coming, Mom!", another voice rang out from the fields that surrounded the old farmhouse. A teenage girl ran out of the fields, her long fiery red trailing behind her like an endless river. Coming up to the farmhouse, she'd quickly ran up the stairs and stopped to catch her breath. "What do you want?", she said between breaths, panting. "Arie, I thought I told you not to go anywhere unless you tell me. Otherwise, I wouldn't have to worry and think you got yourself killed or something", her mother told her. "Sorry. I just woke up this morning and saw the fields. I felt like nature was calling me to come and play", she said honestly. Mrs. Bakersmen sighed. Oh, Arie, she thought. Ever since her husband and Arie's father was killed in a car accident, and she recently found out who the driver was, she moved with her daughter to the farmhouse that was given to her by inheritance from her great aunt. She didn't mind, just as long as she knows that she protected her one and only daughter.

However, this didn't stop Arie from becoming reckless. Every day, she often comes back from school with a note of complaint from her teachers, saying that she should stay where she belongs. Although Arie was an extremely bright student and often brings up the highest grades in her class, she was also the target of the school bullies, especially the popular crowd and the teachers. She wasn't exactly the 'favored' student, because of her intelligence and athletic ability, she was a threat to the kids and the teachers. So Mrs. Bakersmen put a stop to that by pulling her out of school and started homeschooling her. But there wasn't anything she could teach her, since Arie was still in her second year of high school and that she was a college professor. But they managed to figure out a solution.

After Arie finished her studies, she would often go out to the fields and explore, coming back telling her mother stories of her adventures, especially about seeing animals that stand and walk on their hind legs like them from across the river. didn't mind hearing her daughter's stories, for she thought that she made them up. But after hearing them for the next couple of months, she began to worry. Maybe Arie was growing lonely and wanted attention. Well, she couldn't blame her. Even after she took Arie out of school, she has no friends. And to top them off, she often putting together her studies for the college, so she had no time for her.

But she was not lonely. Arie couldn't understand why, but she could see them. And when she goes to the fields, preferably the meadow, she would look around to try and see if she had imagined them. But every time she did, she would pinch herself and muffle herself, in fear that she should startle them.

Meanwhile, as the girl talked to her mother, neither of them notice a dark figure coming towards them. That is until he stepped on a stick. "Who's there?" shouted. Then noticing the stranger, she whispered, "Arie, get behind me." Arie knew too well that when her mother whispers in that tone, it meant 'danger'. Nodding her head, she softly walked behind her mother, reached out and grabbed her hand. , once she felt her daughter's hand in hers, shouted out again, this time in a much protective tone, "Who's there?" The stranger, as he continued walking, laughed. "Oh, come on. Don't tell after all these years, you still don't recognize me." She narrowed her eyes at the sound of his voice. "Don't play dumb with me, Eugarus. I know why you're here. And you are not going to lay one finger on her." "Oh, I'm sooo scared", he said, mockingly. "Anyway, while we are on the subject, I know she's behind you. I also know that you are unarmed, while I", he gloated, pulling out a gun, " am. So, how are you going to defend her?" "Like this", she hissed. "Arie! The bo staff!"

Not hesitant to ask questions, she reached over and grabbed a broom. Tossing it over her mother, she knew what her mother planned next. Positioning herself near the edge of the porch, she waited for her mother to give her the word. "NOW!" With that, she sprang off and dashed into the fields.

At the Bakersmen's house…

Mrs. Bakersmen watched as her daughter disappears into the fields, knowing in her heart that she would never see her little girl again. Focusing her eyes on Eugarus, she asked, "Why do you insist on taking everything from me?" "How long will you keep the truth from her?", he questioned a smug look spreading across his face. "Let's cut the chase. You have already taken Derek from me and Arie. And now you decide to kill my daughter? I don't understand what truth you're talking about!" "Don't you remember the legend we studied in college?" "The Legend of Leona, Chima's greatest female warrior? I do remember. But I do not see what it has to do with Arie." "She is the one. And sorry about the misfortune of your husband. I merely thought that she would be in the car. I was not after him, but your daughter. I will take her out, even if it means chasing her back to where it all started." "Over my dead body!" She cried, lunging at him before he pulled the trigger. Swinging it down she hit him in the squarely in the left shoulder bone. " You wretched woman!" With that, he punched her in the stomach, throwing her off balance. Leaving her no time to defend herself, he punched her again, this time in the left arm. Without her fighting arm, she was vulnerable. He raised his arm again, putting every bit of power into this hit. It hit square into her stomach, leaving her wheezing and crumbling to the ground. Hearing the sound of a blade pulled out of its sheath, she looked up, seeing Eugarus hovering over her with a dagger in his hand. He leaned over to her face, closing over her ear, saying, " Farewell, Catherine." She suddenly became as still as a statue, he seized the opportunity and thrust the blade into her chest. " Now, excuse me. I believe it's time to get acquainted with her." He turned and walked into the fields, heading towards Arie.

Mrs. Bakersmen watched as he vanished into the fields, her shaking hands pressed on the wound. Gasping for air, she collapsed on the porch. Her breathing gradually grew slower and slower. As she stared out to the fields, she shakily lifted her hand towards them, whispering, "Be safe, my little Ariel." And with that, she drew her last breath. Her arm slammed onto the floor, becoming cold and limp. And her sky blue eyes became dim. There she remained, motionless.

In the fields...

Arie had never run so fast in her life. But she knew she couldn't stop. She also knew that if she heads back, the strange man would be there, probably waiting for the perfect chance to shoot her.

Why is he after me? And how does he know my mother? What was he going on about?

All these questions pounded in her head as she ran further and further. A gunshot rang out, sending the animals out of their homes, scattering them around the fields.

He's right behind me! She panicked, causing her to run faster. She didn't know what to do. She was at the brink of her energy, when all of a sudden, a voice spoke in her mind.

Go to the meadow. Once you get there, head to the river. As soon as you reach the river's bank, swim to the other side.

Puzzled by this, she almost drew to a stop. That is until again, she heard another gunshot. Come on, Arie. You'll have to figure this out later. Right now, do what the voice said, and run to the river!

She sprinted off towards the river. Stumbling, she made it to the meadow. Then she headed down the path. Running, she only looked forward. Not behind her, nor beside her.

Not looking straight ahead, she stumbled upon an old tree root. Picking herself up, she started to continued running when a sharp pain shot up from her ankle. Uh, she groaned silently. I must have twisted it when I tripped. "Arie! Arie! Where are you?!" A voice shouted out. Oh, no.

She quickly turned and sprang to the river, wincing as the pain throbbed at each step. Thankfully, the river was not too far. She barely, but got to the river bank. Looking around, she spotted a path of mossy rocks leading to the opposite bank. Walking to them, she placed her foot on the first rock. A rustling startled her. Whipping her head, she saw the frightening man, standing a few feet away.

"Come here, you little midget!" He rushed towards her like a pack of wolves after their prey. Quickly, she hopped on the next rock and then the next. Jumping on the center of the path, she nearly slipped and fell into the river. Eugarus stood at the bank, pulled out his revolver and point it to her back. Targeting his aim, he pulled the trigger and then ... Click.

Struggling to keep her balance, Arie was spooked by the shot. Losing her balance, she fell into the river. She flailed her arms and legs, trying to reach the surface when she remembered ... She can't swim!

Somebody, help me.

Her lungs were burning. She coughed, swallowing gulps of water. The last she remembered seeing before blacking out was an ancient crocodile man wearing ancient clothes swimming towards. Welcome to Chima, young Odd.

Then everything went black.


	3. An Unexpected Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously in the last chapter, Laval and the gang had just heard the full story behind the legend of Leona. After the Pheonix King retold it, a mysterious earthquake appear out of nowhere and orbs of light flew into the gang's chests, causing them to blackout. will they be ok? And what has happened to Ariel? Find out as you read this next chapter on Ancient Legend Returns

Near the Forever Rock….

Arie groaned as her eyes fluttered open. Wincing at the sudden bright light, she blinked as her sight started to settle in. Am I dead? A sudden pain flashed up from her foot, causing her to whimper in pain. Nope, not dead. Scouting the area, she found herself near a lake with a small connected island. On it was a huge rock with a tree growing out of the water. Crawling on her hands and knees, she managed to scoot to that island, near the shady rock.

Slowly but gently, she turned her body and lifted her upper body until her back pressed against the rough but firm rock. Looking up, she stared at the pinkish-white flowers as the winds rocked their branches. She also heard the sound of waterfalls. Where is this place? Her eyes started to droop. I can't fall asleep. What if that man is looking for me? And my mom… I have to see if she is … alright. Her drowsiness got the better of her, sending her into a blissful slumber.

As she slept, a figure glowing in a rainbow aura walked up to her. As it steps into the protective shade of the tree, it revealed a girl that looked like her; only a few years older and wearing a soft blue cotton dress with grey leggings.

Kneeling beside her, she whispered in Arie's ear, " Find the three Chi orbs. The Land Chi, the Fire Chi, and the Pure Chi; combined together, and Chima will be free from the wrath of Eargerus. The descendants of my dearest friends will help you on your journey. Remember, my *nen"

Pulling away from her ear, she stared at the Arie with a sad smile. Feeling into her dress, she pulled out a thick, woven cotton cord; dangling a pendant that similar to a Celtic trinity knot. Head held down, eyes closed and holding the pendant close to her heart, she whispered "*Pot les bèsties de llegenda li mostri el camí" Then opening her eyes, and lifting her head, she took Arie's hand; placing the pendant in her hand and closing it, she held it up to her lips and murmured chants of protection and guidance. Then gently, she placed her hand on the ground beside her. Standing up, she looked in the direction of the Lion Temple and Mount Cavora. Lanvall, my promise to you and the tribes is as I said. I wish… tears started to roll down her cheeks, I wish you and I see could see this together, my… the rest of her words became whispers as she faded away. The flower petals fluttered off their branches, going where the winds will take them. All except for a small bud; falling from its perch, it floated down as if it was dancing in the breeze. Touching the surface of the lake, creating ripples as it gently landed on the water.

With the gang…

The black raven groaned as a bright light caused him to stir. He blinked his eyes and found himself in a huge, green, and luscious field. Where am I? The last thing I remember was that we were discussing the Legend of Leona. And then there was an earthquake and some odd-looking balls of light came and they went inside our- Remembering that he shuddered. I know what chi feels like we insert it into our harnesses. But to have those balls of light inside us, literally- it just so strange.

Nevertheless, he was determined to find out where he was. That and find the rest of his friends.

Getting up from the soft ground, he started scanning around. He saw the grass moving… or was it the wind?

Crouching into a defense position, he slowly walked over to a strange lump… only to find a certain rhino and eagle in a very suggesting position. As much as he likes to tease, he knew there are times to be a gentleraven, a thief, or a prankster. And right now was a time to be a gentleraven.

"Ahem," he coughed, looking at the sky, finding it an interesting mix of blue, green, and yellow. The said animals looked up at the raven. Eris's face turning a bright red while Rogon's had a confused look.

Quickly, Eris pushed Rogon off and stood up, her cheeks still a bright red.

"Have you seen either Laval or Cragger?" She asked, trying to get the attention off her and Rogon.

"Sorry, my friends. I have no clue where they are." Razar replied.

"Then do you know where we are?" "I have a slight suspicion. In the old legends, it is said that a realm was created to see the memories of the past. But no one knows how it was created, nor how it came to be."

A sudden rustle came from the grass, causing the animals to stand alert. Quickly, they stood in defense positions, bearing arms. They stood for a minute or so, the rustling growing louder till stepped out… Laval and Cragger!

" By the Great Eagle's beak, you two scared us half to death!" Eris shouted at the lion and croc, who stood there embarrassed. "Sorry, Eris. We were walking, trying to find you guys when we came across something that looks like a whirlpool in the air between the trees. However, when we got close to it, we heard a voice telling us where you were. We followed the directions when Cragger thought he heard something. And then, out of nowhere, a-"

"A what? And it better not be another hedgehog. Honestly, how in the world did you get a fear of hedgehogs, Cragger, is way beyond my knowledge."

"No, it was a giant purple snake with green daisies patterned on its back," Cragger said sarcastically, "Of course it was a hedgehog! And I'm not afraid of them. I just hate the fact that they can blend in their surroundings and appear out of nowhere like Laval on his sneak attacks." "Hey!"

Razar shook his head at the two bickering royal animals, his head feeling like it had been hit by a huge bag of gold. "Pardon me, friends. But where was this so-called sideways floating whirlpool?" The lion and croc stopped, looking at him. "You have to follow us, because - uh- we don't know how to put it in directions" Cragger replied. Laval elbowed Cragger in the arm so hard that it was starting to swell. "Ow," Cragger whimpered, cradling his injured armed.

"What Cragger means that the strange air whirlpool disappeared before we even had a chance to figure out where we were," Laval said, glaring at the said croc.

Razar sighed, mentally rolling his eyes. 'We do not have time for this.' "Well, what do shall we do now, my friends?"

Before anyone could say a word, a bright flash appeared in front of them. Once it cleared, they saw a floating whirlpool glowing crystal and blue swirling in a circle. Without any warning, they were sucked in; one by one. The fields were left empty. Until a glowing orb appeared and changed into a lion similar to Laval stood in front of the portal.

"Pretty soon, you will find out what really happened in the story of Leona. Laval, my descendant, please don't make the same mistakes I did." And with that, the lion turned back into an orb, glowing a fiery yellow color. Beside it were five more orbs, each glowing in different fiery color: sky blue, obsidian, jade, violet, and crimson. With a sudden whoosh, they flew into the portal, determined to retell the legend of what actually happened.


	4. Chapter 2 part 1: A dream and forgotten story

Laval was walking in the halls, looking around. "Cragger? Eris? Rogon? Where is everyone?" He kept walking, till he reached the jungle. But for some reason, his legs carried further and further till he'd reached a familiar looking river. Standing in front of him, on the edge of the banks was a croc. "Cragger?" The croc turned his head. Laval couldn't believe his eyes. The croc resembled Cragger, but he was older and wiser. He opened his mouth, but Laval couldn't hear what he was saying. "What?" The croc shook his head. Raising his claws, he pointed across the river. Laval looks over, his eyes widening at what he saw. From the opposite bank, he saw a girl. His eyes trailed from the top of her head to her toes, as if soaking in every detail. Her hair was the first thing that he absorbed. The hair is a strange color. It's red like the fire chi. He thought. The next thing he noticed was her eyes. Wow. They're the same color as the regular chi.

But he looked deeper into her eyes and saw fear. Who or what in Chima is causing her to-

He was interrupted when he heard rustling. Startled, he turned to the bushes a few feet from the girl's right. His eyes widen as a man stomped out of the bushes. Wow, he's huge. The man's eyes stared across the river until they reached Laval's. And when cold blue steel looked into yellow, Laval suddenly felt a chill. I don't know what going on, but this man has danger written over him. A stick snapped, bringing him out of his thoughts. He watches the man as he turned to the right. Following his gaze, he became confused as they landed on the girl. Is that man her father?

But the girl didn't do what he thought a child should do when seeing a parent, she did the exact opposite. She ran to the path of mossy stones and started hopping, one stone to the other. He heard some strange sort of machine clicking. Following the sound, he again spotted the man behind the girl, pointing some strange, small metal stick at her. His eyes widen with realization. That stick is a weapon! Boom! He ducked down, trying to avoid whatever came out of that metal stick.

There was silence a few minutes, and then... Splash! He glanced his head up. The girl had fallen into the river! She thrashed her arms, trying to stay afloat. But it was no use, for she was already sinking. In just a few minutes, she disappeared into the river's clutches. Laval tried to get into the river, so he can pull her out before she drowns. But the croc beat him right to it. It dived into the river, but Laval tripped over a branch. Picking himself up, he looked to the river, hoping that the croc had somehow managed to reach her in time.

Silence took over the forest. Laval watch as the man looked into the water; after a few minutes a wicked grin spread over his face, and he turned around and left the bank. Laval started to grow angry. Why that - He was interrupted when he saw the surface of the river spouting bubbles. He walked; closer, closer. The bubbles started to grow bigger. Closer, closer. He was standing at the edge of the bank. Then, whoosh! The river's surface gushed open, revealing the croc. And in his arms, the girl. He carried her out of the river and started walking towards the Forever Rock. "Hey! Hey! Wait up!" Laval shouted. He ran after the croc, his mind racing with questions.

The croc turned to Laval, his eyes telling him to follow him. He then turned back and continued to walk forward.

Laval felt like they were walking forever till they stopped at a patch of damp grass near the Forever Rock. The croc gently set the girl on the ground, tuck a stray hair behind her ear, and look at her. Then he turned towards Laval and spoke," Find the girl quickly before Eagerus does. Gather your friends, descendant of Lanvall. Find and protect her. History is about to repeat itself." Then he disappeared into the fog. Huh? Where did the fog come from?

Laval watched as the fog started to close around the girl. Stop! He reached his paw towards her, hoping to get a better look at her. But the only things he saw before the fog fully enclosed him were her fire chi hair and a strange pendant necklace. "Please, someone! Help me!"

Laval woke up, gasping for air. He looked around, relieved to find himself in his room. 'Sigh' Okay, that was weird. Normally I would be dreaming about fighting battles with my friends or going on adventures. So why-

"Laval, are you alright?" He looked up to find his father, King Lagravis, standing in his room, looking concern. "I'm fine, dad." "With the way the guards had been telling me this morning, you're not fine." Laval shook his head, knowing his father, he was going to question him whether he likes it or not. "Just a weird dream, Dad." "Just a weird dream, son?" Lagravis raised his eyebrow (do lions even have eyebrows?). "Yeah." "Care to tell me about it?" "Uh, sure."

Laval told his dream, recalling every little detail he could remember. "Very interesting. And you said the croc looks like Cragger?" He nodded. "But that's not the weirdest part." "Oh?" "The weirdest was that the girl didn't resemble any of the tribes. She looked rather different. And another thing," he continued, "was that the croc called me the descendant of Lanvall." "Lanvall, you say?" Lagravis had a most troubling look on his face. "Yeah. Who in Chima is called Lanvall?" There was no answer. "Dad?" Lagravis looked up with a most strange look on his face, making Laval feel nervous. "Son" "Yeah, dad?" "I want you to assemble all the tribes, right now!"

Laval quickly jumped out of bed and headed to the (I have no idea what that thing he used to call the tribes is called) top front of the temple and roar. Immediately, the tribes came, along with the Insect tribes, fire tribe, and ice tribe. He went up the front to greet the tribes, as well as his friends.

He scoured through the crowd, but he couldn't find them. He turned to head inside and found himself on the ground with a certain croc on top. "Cragger!" The croc smiled a toothy smile at him. "Surprise you, didn't I Laval?" Getting off of him, the croc helped his best friend. A cough sounded in front of them, making them look to see the rest of the gang.

An awkward smile formed on Laval's face (or is it snout?) as he stood there. "Uh, hi?" Eris stepped forward, along with Li'ella with their faces completely bewildered. "Care to explain, Laval?" Eris asked. "If it's about the meeting, I'm not as sure as any of you. I'm confused," he rambled. "All I did was tell dad my dream, then something about a Lanvall then-" "Wait, you said Lanvall?" Felix perked up. " heard of it," he asked, relieved to finally get to what the fuss about settle. "It's not an 'it', Laval. Lanvall is a 'he'." "He?" "Yeah. From what my dad told me, Lanvall was a great lion warrior. Probably one of the greatest in Chima." Laval's eyes widen. He never expected to know that Lanvall was a great warrior. "Anything else?" "I'm surprised you don't know."

Now Laval was getting anxious to learn more. "Know what?" he demanded.

Felix started to speak until Lagravis interrupted. "Son, the council wishes to speak with you." Laval turned to Felix, saying, "We'll have to finish this later."

Following his father, he, along with his friends, entered the council hall. Sitting down, he watched as his father walked to the center and begin to speak.

"Fellow tribes of Chima, we gather here today to discuss an important matter. As some of you know, it is near the day of Leona Pasha De Pawtum. You may have remembered the legend and prophecy that has been told year after year. We the Lions, along with the Eagles and the Phoenix, have finally found out that the legend is taking place."

The council hall was in total pandemonium as the tribes begin to bicker and question. "When will it happen? How do they know?"

Lagravis raised his paws, bringing the noise down to silence. "As one of the first tribes, I like Fluminox, King of the Phoenix tribe to come and explain."

Fluminox stepped out and came to the circle. Nodding to the Lion King(no pun intended), he turned to the crowd and begin to speak. "My friends, just as the king of the lions told you, the legend of Leona is indeed taking place. But the legend was not fully explained in each celebration. To understand, we must go back to the past two thousand years ago.

"Long ago in Chima, the tribes lived in peace. However, there was one tribe that was kept out for generations in fear that they would try to find them. They are called the Odds or the Humás. They, along with the Lions, had guarded the Chi for hundreds of years. But they have never shown themselves to the other tribes in fear that they will be ridiculed by their appearance.

Until one day, Lanvall, high prince of the Lions, was racing with his friends. They had just made it to the Forever Rock when they heard a sudden rustle in the trees. Looking in the trees behind them, they

found a strangely formed girl hiding in the branches. Gorzonel jumped off his speedor and started climbing the nearest tree. Flying closely behind Eaganor and Ravzar soared unto the branches and peered the girl closely. She only had fur on the top of her head and was wearing strange clothing. "What are you, my friend?"Ravzar asked.

Not answering, the girl jumped from the branch unto the ground, a few feet in front of Lanvall, his best friend Crogerous of the Croc tribe, Wolferiz of the wolf, and Bronic of the Bear tribe. Lanvall was surprised. He recalled his father saying that the Humás hid in the trees and shrubs when a member of an animal tribe appears in fear of being discovered and mistreated.

"She is a Humá", he answered, receiving strange looks. "How can you tell?" Crogerous asked. Lanvall didn't answer, but he continued to stare at the Humá girl. The fur on her head was red as fire and her eyes were the color of the chi waters in the Lion Temple. But deep in her eyes, he could the terror and fear inside them.

Slowly, he dismounted his speedor and started walking over to her. As he walked toward, she started to take a step back. Following her gaze to the sword on his back, he smiled in sympathy. Reaching his arm up, he pulled the sword out and dropped it onto the ground. (Why would he do that? Laval wondered) This was so he would show her that he meant no harm.

The Humá blinked and looked at the lion prince, confused but did not move an inch. Lanvall crept closer and closer till he was in front of the Humá. He held out his hand.

The Humá stared at the hand, confused. But gradually she accepted it. She introduced herself as Leona when she figured out they meant her no harm. Since that day, they became friends. But because of the fear what the tribes might do to them, especially her, they hanged out in secret. This had continued for many months. Till one day, they were caught red-handed by the king of the Lions. They had to explain the situation to the entire council. Lanvall ended with this statement, "No matter what you say or think, we will protect our friend and her tribe under any means."

It was by this statement that the tribes had seen a change in the prince.

Several sounds of laughter rang throughout the council, interrupting the Phoenix king. Laval, wanting to find out what happened, turned and found the source was no other than Cragger, Razar, and Gorzan. "My apologies, my friends, but I couldn't help it." "What did you find so amusing?" "It's just that sounded a bit familiar." Laval couldn't help but blush when they stared at him. He knew that they were referring to him and Li'ella. But he couldn't help but wonder what exactly a Humá is. However before he opened his muzzle, Eris beat him to it. "Excuse me for interrupting. But I couldn't help but wonder, what is a 'Humá'?" Fluminox smiled at the young eagle. "A Humá is an ancient animal, hairless all over their body except for the top of their heads. They have no muzzles, beaks, or horns. Because of this, the Rhinos gave them their tribe nickname, the Odds." "What about their merchandise, my fiery, feathered friend?" "That, I am not certain of. My tribe hasn't socialized with the tribes on the ground for many years."

Razar's POV

That is really bad news! If no one knew that this, why are we hearing it now? Sure, I have read the legend( when no one was looking), but why has nobody investigated it? I know ravens are supposed to interest in just merchandise and making profits, but I'm a little different. Ever since I was a chick, I had always looked up to my ancestor, Ravzar. He was not like other ravens. No, my friend. He was a raven who served by honor. He was also the wisest and kindest raven in the tribe. And hearing this story again reminds me of what I wanted to be as a chick. A raven who serves Chima with wisdom, honor, and a kind heart. But it's hard following my dream when you are raised in the Raven tribe. Eventually, I forgot my dream and became like the others. But I haven't lost sight of who I am. So when everyone isn't looking, I often sneaked to the secret library I found in the junkyard. There I could be myself and not a thief.

But I'm getting off-topic.

I was glad to hear my favorite legend. But when we got to the part when Lanvall spoke to the council, I couldn't help myself but laugh. It sounded a lot like Laval and his crush on .... What was the girl lion's name? Oh, right! It was Li'ella. If I didn't know better, I'd say that the great hero Lanvall had a crush on Leona. And who knows... maybe Laval will forget his feelings for Li'ella and fall in love with whoever is said to come. So when the Phoenix king asked what did we find so funny, I just simply apologized and explained that it sounded familiar. And then Eris had to ask what a Humá is. It was great to hear the description, but it's a little harder to imagine. The Phoenix started to tell his story again, only to be interrupted by a massive tremble from the earth.

No POV

No one had expected the sudden quaking of the earth. Nor did they expected to see strange color orbs flying to the gang. "Laval!" Before anyone could prevent anything, the orbs flew straight into their chests, causing the young teenagers to pass out unknown to the experience they were about to witness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, Everyone! I want to say that it may be a while before I update again. I am in the middle of my sophomore year in college and trying to figure out which college I want to transfer to get qualified as a librarian. but I will update as soon as possible!


End file.
